


The Week Spent in Italy

by TheMGMouse



Series: Fanfiction Inspired by Songs from Hetalia [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: Felicano convinces Romano to take a girl on a tour of Southern Itlay as a thank you for her help. Reluctantly Romano agrees and they head out on a long day of sightseeing.While it might become love, he and Rose form a close relationship, and Romano sees Southern Italy through new eyes.





	The Week Spent in Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Felicano convinces Romano to take a girl on a tour of Southern Itlay as a thank you for her help.  
> \- The first time I've used an original character- because I wanted to try something new.  
>  - Based off of Romano's character song- Nah, It'll Settle Itself Somehow  
> -Light cursing for Romano, but other than
> 
> Enjoy  
> -TheMGMouse

“Wow, this place is so beautiful!” Rose looked around.

Southern Italy, the sights and the sounds were so beautiful and made her want to burst out her camera and take pictures immediately did. Marveling at the views. She began taking photographs, one of the cathedrals, one of the restaurants, one of the guys with the sunglasses, one of the clothing store- wait, guy? Rose looked back to where he was standing, but he was gone.

She walked over to where he stood, an envelope was on the ground, “Wha- Ah, hey! Mister! Sir, wait you dropped something!” Rose called, and she walked quickly after him. He continued to walk away. “”W-wait up!” She yelled. She started to run, and so did the man, faster and faster at an unbelievable speed. ‘What are you, a fleeing Italian?’ She wondered as she continued to chase after him.

Finally, she caught up with him in a courtyard. She looked at him from afar, keeping her distance as not to frighten him and make him bolt again. He stood alone in a yard until another man appeared. He was a few centimeters taller with brown hair.

“Do you have the letter?” He asks gruffly. The other nods, and reaches into his pocket, “Ah?”

The letter was not there. Well, if it wasn’t there where it could be? He wondered.

“I-I don’t have it.” He says softly looking down. “You idoita, didn't I tell you not to lose it?” the other man said, he pulled the younger man closer to him as if was going to punch him.

“Wait!” Rose cried, leaping from her hiding space, “He didn’t lose it, he dropped it, and I found it.” Rose explained.

“Y-yes!” The man said, he reaches out for the letter with shaking hands, but the other man snatches it out of Rose’s hands.

I saw that you highlighted most of this page- is everything okay?

Yea sorry can I help with anything :)

No worries just didn’t know if you needed something. Um, it would be great if you could read the story and tell me the flows okay and what not- I know you’re a wicked fast reader.

I’ll take that.” He scans through the letter, mumbling softly. He pressed his lips together and nodded then he puts the contents back in the envelope and tucks it into his shirt pocket.

“Thank you.” He says and smacks the other man lightly on the head.

“Wha- Ow.”

“Idiota,” the other said, he looked over at those, “please forgive my brother, he is quite forgetful at times.” He nods, “That was very important, thank you, How can I repay you?” he asks giving the other man the side eye.

Oh, there’s nothing that you need to repay me for I-” Rose started.

“You could give her a tour of Southern Italy,, Romano!” the other man piped up. Romano gives him a fierce look, but the look softens when he hears Rose’s response, “Oh, that would be wonderful!”

Romano sighed and rolls his eyes. “Fine, but only after breakfast.” He says, walking away, he grabs the other mans’ tie.

“Follow us.” Romano said dragging the other behind him, “I’m Romano, and this is my brother Feliciano.” He said pointing to himself and shaking his brother.

Rose laughs, “Hello Feliciano,”

Feliciano gave her a mock salute, “You can call me Feli!” He informs cheerfully, “and you can call Romano-”

“Shut up.” Romano cuts Feliciano off and straightens him up, “Dust yourself off.” He ordered as he opened the door.

“Woah, is your brother always this mean?” Rose asked Feliciano who stood dusting himself off. “Nah, he’s not always- he's just acting tough to scare off the mafia.” Feliciano blurts.

Rose laughed, “Is that so?”

“Come on,” he smiles, “Come to meet mama!” He says excitedly. He pushes through the door, to reveal a large surrounded by a large crowd of people and quickly disappears, leaving a confused Rose.

“Oh, hello,” Rose said a bit awkwardly. Her eyes moving swiftly to look at all the strangers around her. “I hope I’m not intruding,” she said as her cheeks fill with an innocent shade of pink.

Romano snorted, "If Feliciano can bring home the potato bastard and get applauds for it, then you're absolutely fine."

"Hmm?" Rose asked as Feliciano ran past her to sit in the middle of the crowd and begin laughing to about something as if he’d been there the whole time. Romano came up over to her.

"Nothing." Romano sighed, “You don’t know that Italian families are big?” He asks with a bit of a smirk. “Well, I might as well introduce you.” Romano sighs and pulls her over to the rest of the family.

“Listen carefully,” Romano said, “Because I’ll only be saying this once.”

Romano took a deep breathe and then proceeds to take Rose around the house and introducing the family, rattling name after name names Adriana, Angela, Arianna, Aurora, Federico, Berta, Bruno, Carla, Nicoletta, Cristiana, Diana, Elena, Eugenia, Francesco, Federica, Bernardo, Norberto, Francesca, Gabriella, Fulvio Filippo Isabella, Fulvio,Maria,Alessio Martina,Carlo, Olivia, Enzo Roberta, Fulvio, Sara, Alberto, Angelo Roberto Simona, Gregorio Silvia, Sofia, Marco, Mario, Stella, Riccardo Teresa, Stefano Valentino….

Rose nods and waves to all the family members as names flew by. Romano was impressed by her manners and gave a little smile. She was charming. He pulled out a chair for her.

“Wha-? This is your chair.” Rose said.

“It’s okay,” Romano mumbled, a bit pink.

“Haha,” the cousin next to her laughed, “Roma has a crush!”

Romano scowled at her, “Hush up, Arianna, and give her a bit of everything.” He ordered. Arianna laughed, “Alright, Roma.”

“Thank you,” he said before taking his brother’s chair.

“Eh?!” Feliciano asked, surprised to find his seat taken. Seeing Romano sitting there, he went to find another chair and plopped down in it right next to Romano and hugged him tightly. Romano just sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

Arianna smiles, “Well, we have some Antipasto,” Arianna says the name of the food she puts on Rose’s plate, “Caprese salad with pecorino Romano, Caponata-that’s an eggplant dish, Margherita pizza, Amatriciana pasta, Carbonara pasta….” The food continued to pile up higher and higher on her plate until there were three plates worth of food on Rose’s one plate. Red wine was poured into all the cups and toasted before they began to dive into their meal.

“And of course, we’ll finish it off with Cioccolata!” Feliciano yelled twirling over to her and gave her a big piece of chocolate after the meal was finished, “I made it myself. It’s good isn’t it?” Felciano asked cheerfully petting Rose on the head, “Do you like it?”

“Mmm! It is good, Feliciano.” Rose complimented.

“Yay!” Feliciano said giving her a big hug and the two

“Well, we better get going if we want to tour around the city.” Romano rolled his eyes and pulled Feliciano off of her, “You two can hug later. We’ve got places to be.”

He extended a hand, “Are you ready?”

Feliciano followed the two out the door, “Can I-”

“No, you’re staying here. Eat some more Pecorino Romano or something.” Romano said and continuing on his way out.

“Ve-” Felciano sighed sadly.

“You know, I was planning to stay here a couple days, but maybe if I stay longer, I’ll visit North Italy,” Rose said as they walked out of the house.

Romano nodded, “It’s nice up there. My brother lives up there, so maybe you two can meet up there or something.”

"Oh! That would be very nice!" Rose smiled enthusiastically.

"That reminds, me." Romano asked curiously, "What brings you here to South Italy?"

"Well, I've always wanted to come here with my dad. It was our special dream that we'd travel to Italy together. You see, his parents were from Naples, but he was born in the US." Rose said rambling a bit, "but he died a little while after I graduated high school. So we never really got to go together, but I have a picture of him, right here." Rose chirped, showing Romano her sketchbook.

Romano examined the picture, "He seems like a very nice guy."

"Yes, I'm going to take a picture of his photo every place I go." She smiles, "Which reminds me," Rose said taking the picture out of the book and stopped to take a picture of the photo in front of some scenery.

Leaving Romano with an impressive drawing of a building, "Um, did you draw this?" Romano asked curiously.

"Hmm?" Rose looked up from her picture taking, "Oh, that? Yes, I did. I'm an art student."

"Good to know," Romano nodded, "I know where our first stop is then!" He said decisively handing Rose her book back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it and remember feedback is always welcome, have a great day/night.  
> -TheMGMouse


End file.
